Philly Phanatics
by lpy4707
Summary: Jim and Pam at game 5 of the 2008 World Series!


**Sunday, Oct 26, 2008. 6:50pm**

Jim Halpert muted his television as he reached for his phone. He smiled as he read the words _Pam's Cell_ flash on his display before answering. "Please tell me you got stood up too and you're on your way over to watch the game with me."

"What? No, I'm just pulling up to my sister's place. Did Mark ditch you?"

"Yeah, he did. He said he has a cold and doesn't want to spread his germs around. I was hoping maybe Liz had canceled on you. No offense."

"None taken. I'm sorry you have to watch the game alone, but I have some news that might cheer you up. I was listening to _Rock 107_ and"

"You listen to that station?"

"Hey my CD player is broken and there was a good song on. Now just listen, they were having this trivia contest to win tickets for tomorrow's game and the question was "When was the last time two division winners played each other in the World Series?". I totally remembered you and Kevin talking about that the other day so I called. I was right and I won two tickets to tomorrow's game!"

"Are you serious? We're going to the World Series?"

"Well you and Mark are. I'm sure he'll feel way better once he hears about how awesome your fiancé is. How exciting is this?"

"What about you? You don't want to go?"

"Well yeah, I mean I guess I do. But it's the Phillies in the World Series and I figured you would want to share that with Mark."

"Let me think about this for a second, Mark the guy who ditched me for the sniffles or Pam the genius who won tickets to the biggest game in my lifetime. I think I'll stick with you."

"OK sure… wow… I'm going to the World Series with you!"

**Monday, Oct 27, 2008. 6:30pm**

"So this is it. There are like a million people here." Pam beamed as they walked through the gates at Citizen Bank Park.

"Yeah, its pretty overwhelming isn't it? I mean it's usually packed here, but this is crazy."

"I'm so glad I went out and got some gear, because everyone here is wearing red! It's like a sea of Phillies fans."

"Yeah, good call buying that. You wouldn't want anyone to think you were a Rays fan. That jersey looks pretty amazing on you by the way. The hat is a nice touch too. I still think you should have left the glove in the car though."

"Hey, I already told you that I want to be ready if a ball comes my way. How fantastic would it be if I caught a ball at my first major league game? A World Series game no less! You never thought to bring a glove?"

"Maybe when I was ten, but I think I can handle it if a ball comes my way. I have pretty big hands anyway."

"Yeah well we'll see what happens if a pop-up comes our way." Pam said with a smirk. "I think this is our section."

Pam couldn't help but smile as they walked down the steps to their seats. All around them people where chatting loudly and camera flashes were going off every few seconds. The smell of hotdogs and beer hung in the air while music blared around the stadium. Even though it was bitterly cold and starting to rain, she couldn't help but feel excited.

"Hi there." A short broad man said to them as they took their seats next to him. "I'm Tom and this is my son Max."

"Hey guys. I'm Jim, this is Pam, and that is a vary cool tattoo Max. Aren't you a little young for one of those though?" Jim asked as he pointed to the Philly Phanatic tattoo on Max's right cheek.

"It's a pretend one." Max laughed.

"Hey, look Jim, Max has his glove too. Looks like the two of us will be going home with some baseballs tonight." Pam said smiling at Max. "I've never been to a game before, so I'm kind of hoping I can catch one" she whispered to him.

The announcer came over the speakers and started introducing the players. Pam and Jim joined the crowd, cheering as the Phillies made their way onto the field. After the National Anthem was sung, Pam snuggled into Jim, pulled her hood over her head and opened her umbrella. The wind was fast and cold and the rain was slowly getting harder.

"You alright?" Jim asked as he put his right arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. It's a bit cold, but this is amazing. You need to help me out a bit with what's going on though. I know the basics, but I have to admit I was pretty lost with most of the stuff you and Kevin were talking about the other day."

"I'll keep you in the know. Just make sure you pay attention if a ball comes this way. I wouldn't want you to miss me catching it bare handed and all."

"You are so going to be crying when I walk out of this stadium with a Phillies foul ball. This glove isn't letting anything by it, Mr. Big Hands."


End file.
